Aradia Megido/Dubiously Canon
In Pesterquest Aradia is the first troll introduced in the Pesterquest saga alongside Sollux Captor, whom the two cameo in one of Jade's bad endings. Aradia's route is unique in that unlike the other characters featured in Pesterquest, Aradia comes from the main story to confront the MSPA Reader in a dream bubble, initially disguised as her younger self in both alive and ghost forms before revealing her true self. Using her time powers and a younger disguise, she allows the Reader to figure out their way around the correct timeline in order to get the desired outcome and revealing her true god-tiered self. She then chats about how unique the timeline that the reader has created and how passes differently, noting how it has been riddled with inconcistencies, loopholes, and clues not present in a normal or even doomed timeline. Considering that the timeline where Pesterquest takes place has disregarded the narrative to a point of absurdity, she states that because of the Reader's unexpected arrival in the universe that paradox space is practically tearing itself apart. She uses this chance, while "the powers that be" are distracted, to allow the Reader to regain the memories from Friendship Simulator (save for the confrontation with Doc Scratch) and to go "apeshit" and change minor details throughout Pesterquest's narrative, thereby attempting to completely break it and the world within it, or at the very least to tick off those in charge. As the cracks in reality are sewn back up just as quickly, Aradia states that there are a few more friends to meet where the Reader will finally get the answers they need. Aradia is last seen with the Reader on the top of Dave's house looking up at the sky and the cracks being fixed. Gallery Jade_endcard_arasol_game_over.png|Aradia's cameo with Sollux in Jade's 2nd bad ending AradiaBetterLuckNextTime.png|Aradia's first bad ending AradiaOk.png|Aradia's second bad ending AradiaGoodEndYouGuess.png|Aradia's good ending In The Homestuck Epilogues |-|Candy= (ch. 21) (ch. 24) (ch. 27) (ch. 29) (ch. 40) }} :From the reader's point of view, Aradia's story in ''The Homestuck Epilogues picks up from where her Canon biography ended.'' In The Homestuck Epilogues, there is only a single existence of Aradia, who interacts with both the Meat and Candy timelines. This is because Aradia was beyond the furthest ring rather than on Earth C when the Meat/Candy timeline split occured. She and Sollux fall into the black hole, ending up in the Candy universe. They arrive during the young Jade's funeral, which Aradia is innapropriately excited about. Later, Aradia follows the Alternate Calliope around as that Calliope pilots the dead Jade's body, and watches this Calliope consume 's body when it falls from the sky. In other media MSPA Snapchat A dead Aradia appears in the background of 's snap to John. ''Paradox Space'' ; A dead Feferi was exploring some underwater ruins with Aradia in a dream bubble. Aradia's hair poofed up and became cluttered with things such as a dove, an anglerfish, a starfish, and a mysterious arm. Feferi then enlisted Kanaya to fix the dilemma with her chainsaw. ; Aradia is alive on Alternia pre-session. She mistakenly receives a " " dress, but not long after finds a use for it as a rag to polish weapons and archaeological finds with. Aradia is also the one to personally tell Karkat about the mixup, and that everyone actually enjoys their gifts regardless. ; Once more back on Alternia pre-session, Feferi is giving Aradia guidance via headset as she searches a temple for the . Aradia is excited to find the sculpture, apparently a star-shaped geode, as she steps over a similar protruding white star on the floor. Feferi expresses confusion at this as Aradia is picking the sculpture up. She clarifies the treasure in question is a lusus, just as it embraces Aradia from behind. Aradia seems mildly nervous and asks if she can at least keep the sculpture. ; Aradiasprite is briefly seen in the background enduring Davesprite, who approached her booth after his speech on the main stage. ; Aradiabot is delivered to Equius Zahhak in a box labelled " ". Equius handles her robot body before she is awake to consent to it, and when she does activate she quickly beats him up. ; Category:Dubiously Canon subpages Category:Pesterquest characters Category:Epilogues characters